


Смотри, что я нашел!

by Madame_De_Mascarade



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_De_Mascarade/pseuds/Madame_De_Mascarade
Summary: Большинство людей хранят коробку или ящик с утерянными вещами своих родственных душ. Некоторые — даже делают список, пытаясь выяснить детали о своей паре. У Тони тоже есть такой ящик. А точнее — большая коробка, которая содержит абсолютно нормальные вещи: несколько детских игрушек, пару карандашей и ручек, пару докторских перчаток, медицинскую маску, но в которую также добавилось несколько странных вещичек в последние годы.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Смотри, что я нашел!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Found Your Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720777) by [EaSnowPw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/pseuds/EaSnowPw). 



> Бета — Чибишэн ❤️

Большинство людей хранят коробку или ящик с утерянными вещами своих родственных душ. Некоторые — даже делают список, пытаясь выяснить детали о своей паре. У Тони тоже есть такой ящик. А точнее — большая коробка, которая содержит абсолютно нормальные вещи: несколько детских игрушек, пару карандашей и ручек, пару докторских перчаток, медицинскую маску, но в которую также добавилось несколько странных вещичек в последние годы.

После Таноса инженер начал развивать рабочие/дружеские/чёрт-побери-как-он-горяч отношения с доктором Стефаном Стрэнджем. И теперь некоторые (большинство) из странных вещей пролили свет на ситуацию.

Однажды утром Тони проснулся из-за причудливого и не очень удобного кольца на своей подушке, но вещь казалась смутно знакомой. Он видел, как Стефан пользовался таким же не единожды.

Ок, пришло время расставить все точки над «i».

***

— Вот, — сказал Тони чуть позже в тот же день, бесцеремонно водрузив большую коробку Стефану на колени. — Я не знаю, мой ли ты соулмейт, но всё это выглядит как раз по твоей части.

Колдун взглянул на Тони, в удивлении приподняв бровь и одновременно открывая коробку взмахом руки, чтобы тут же закрыть, когда оттуда на него зарычали.

— Это… действительно принадлежит мне, — признал Стефан с сомнением. Он и не знал, что это существо может сойти за вещь, которая способна просто пропасть. Впредь он должен быть более осторожен. — Я надеюсь, что landshnrarjing не доставил много хлопот.

— Эээ... если ты имеешь в виду этого мутанта из смеси кота и крысы, то всё было достаточно печально, пока я не запер его в клетке.

— Мои искренние извинения. Если ты не против... — он приподнял коробку, чтобы осмотреть. Бедное межпространственное существо, вероятно, голодное.

— Эй, это важно. Мы родственные души, задница ты волшебная! — выругался Тони.

Стефан, поколебавшись, спросил:

— Я надеюсь, ты не захочешь вернуть себе вещи со времен колледжа?

Тони задиристо усмехнулся.

— Ты нашёл мой огромный дилдо? — румянец на щеках ответил за колдуна. — Ты сохранил его?

— Думаешь, мне хотелось бы хранить что-то подобное? — Тони взглянул на него, приподняв бровь, и Стефан добавил: — Он сломался через несколько лет.

Инженер рассмеялся.

— Твои стринги в коробке.

— А что, если всё это не моё?

— Я тебя умоляю, доктор, который стал волшебником? Как много таких вокруг? — по правде говоря, Тони и забыл об этом, пока они не упомянули фаллоимитатор.

Стефан согласился.

— Ты нашёл скальпель?

— Да, — колдун выдохнул с облегчением. — Почему скальпель? Как?

— Он исчез во время операции, — пожаловался Стрэндж. — Я решил, что забыл его внутри пациента, но на рентгене его тоже не было. Я чуть с ума не сошёл. 

— Надеюсь, ты не слишком часто спотыкался о мои изобретения, когда мы были детьми.

— В большинстве случаев я даже не понимал, что это такое. Мои родители были в ужасе от того, насколько ты старше. Вообще, не такая уж и большая разница в возрасте…

— Несомненно! Как насчет свидания? — наконец-то выпалил Тони, раз уж они кружили вокруг этой темы. — Мы, определенно, соулмейты.

Стефан взглянул на коробку, а затем кивнул.

— Полагаю, свидание теперь в порядке вещей.

***

Два года спустя.

— Дерьмо. Твою мать. Дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! — бормотал Тони, зарывшись в свой шкаф. Бесполезно... Он потерял его.

Он потерял чёртово обручальное кольцо, с которым хотел делать предложение. Молодец, Тони, Стефан будет в восторге! Лучшее предложение руки и сердца из всех возможных!

Инженер застонал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Твою мать, просто прекрасно.

***

Чуть позже, в Санктуме, Стефан держал открытую коробочку дрожащими руками, пялясь на кольцо во все глаза. Тони… Тони хотел сделать предложение. И зная того достаточно хорошо, колдун был уверен, что Старк, должно быть, уже убивался из-за пропажи.

Плащ потыкал кольцом ему в лицо.

— Нет, я не стану его надевать, — что прозвучало резко. — Я отвечу согласием, но не стану надевать его сейчас. Будет неправильно прийти на встречу с кольцом на пальце.

Стефан не знал, согласился ли его красный друг с такой логикой, но по крайней мере понял его.

***

Они планировали поужинать этим вечером. Тони нервничал, зная, что Стефан, скорей всего, нашёл кольцо. Но так как колдун до сих пор ничего не сказал по этому поводу, будет лучше немного подождать и, возможно, не терять, блин, кольцо в следующий раз! Серьезно, ну хоть что-то он может сделать правильно?

Стефан тоже хотел подождать и поговорить уже после десерта, но когда они его дожидались, он понял — каждый миг ожидания — мука для его возлюбленного.

Без лишних церемоний он положил коробочку на стол. Тони побледнел.

— Я нашёл это.

Молчание. Старк застыл.

— И мой ответ «Да».

Тони распахнул глаза.

— Правда? Тогда почему… почему ты не надел его?

— Я… я хотел сначала дать согласие. — Вообще-то, он хотел, чтобы Тони сам надел кольцо ему на палец. Стефан был таким романтиком... можете подать на него в суд!

Тони взял коробочку и открыл её, затем перевернул и опустился на одно колено.

— Стефан Стрэндж, свет моей жизни, мой возлюбленный, душа моя, согласишься ли ты выйти замуж за такую ходячую катастрофу, как я? 

Стефан рассмеялся. Это было куда ближе к тому, чего он ждал.

— Да.

Весь ресторан аплодировал. Официант принёс шампанское за счет заведения. Всё это они едва заметили, обнимая друг друга со слезами счастья на глазах.


End file.
